


Visiting Hours

by crowdedangels



Series: MOS Tumblr Challenges [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, MOS Challenge entry from Tumblr, Post-Series, Prompt: Head Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: “She's his wife,” came an authoritative reply from behind Sam.





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Wee one-shot to write my way out of a bit of rustiness. Prompt was 'head trauma' from over at the mos-challenge Sam/Jack Tumblr, and this is a little scene that I've had in mind for a while.

She was still in her BDUs, which was probably gaining a decent amount of attention as she ran through the hospital. She saw none of the stares or nudges, however, just the ward doors at the end of the corridor seemingly never get any closer.

“I'm here to see General Jack O'Neill,” she announced, slightly breathless.

“Are you family, ma'am?”

“I – he -”

“She's his wife,” came an authoritative reply from behind Sam. She turned to find Dr. Cassie Fraiser with her hair scraped back and the white coat almost touching her knees. “Follow me.”

Sam fell into step, “Is he okay? How is he? Are you not going to get in trouble for that?”

Cassie led her through double doors and into the ward, “He's concussed, has a broken wrist and a few ribs, but should recover fine. We're keeping him over night because his BP is high, but nothing too concerning for a man of his age, and not unmanageable.” They stopped outside Jack's room, Cassie touching Sam's arm to ground her ranging thoughts. “Hi, by the way.”

Pulled from her reverie by her honorary niece's warm smile, she returned it and pulled her in for a hug. “Hi, how are you?”

“I'm fine, go see Jack and we'll catch up after shift.”

“I'd like that,” her fingers were wrapped around the door handle, eager to set eyes on him.

He was sat up in the bed, a gown he likely hated draped over him, a big gauze bandage taped to his head and his right arm in a sling. “Carter, come to bust me out?”

“Afraid not, seems you're in here for the long haul,” she pulled a chair up to his bed.

“Ah, that's just Cassie taking after her Mom. Too cautious.”

“Maybe so, but from the look of you, I'd be inclined to believe her.”

He tried to shrug but his breath caught at the action and his eyes closed – broken rib, he remembered. “Had worse.”

“What happened?”

Her face was pinched with worry. He had vowed never to make it do that over him since everything with her father. “I'm fine, Carter. A kid pulled out on me at the lights, we had a slight collision. I'm gonna be fine.” He reached for her hand which she gladly gave.

She expelled a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and lowered her lips to his hand. “You scared the crap outta me. When Cassie called...”

“I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to call you myself but apparently I don't have as much pull here as I do at the SGC Infirmary.”

She gave a chuckle, “You think you had pull at the SGC hospital? When Janet was in charge?”

“Maybe not with Janet, but with Nurse Nicole.”

“You just used to flirt with her for more pudding cups. And Janet knew all about it.”

“She did?”

“Why do you think they suddenly switched to banana flavour after you did your knee?”

His face turned up at the thought of the fake banana flavouring. “That sneaky...!”

She laughed and shuffled over to sit on the edge of his bed. She lightly fingered the bandage on his temple. “Cassie told them I was your wife so they'd let me in. Did you tell her?”

He took her left hand in his and stroked at the bare ring finger. They had agreed to adorn that finger with a band as soon as he was retired. “No. But soon.”

 


End file.
